Yogurt products are conventionally marketed in product containers having various sizes and shapes which have different contours and heights. Yogurt products are frequently displayed in product containers which are aligned in rows, and may be stacked vertically one upon the other in a refrigerated display case.
In an effort to provide and maintain an orderly, neat and attractive appearing display, a great amount of manpower is spent in loading and restocking/reorganizing display cases. Attempts to maintain food products, such as yogurt, in a desired orderly fashion while allowing easy removal by consumers and efficient restocking/reorganizing by storekeepers have been made by using various types of merchandising trays. One known merchandising tray requires two L-shaped tray sections having vertical side wall portions integrally joined by horizontal bottom portions which are relatively adjustable to provide for various widths and accommodation of differently sized product containers. Such merchandising trays are designed to be removed from and reloaded away from the display case.
It is desirable to provide an improved merchandising tray having a more economically and versatile single side wall divider and an adjustable base which accommodate a variety of product container sizes, and, upon removal from a group of like merchandising trays on a display shelf, is conveniently supported and retained for loading or reloading immediately adjacent the display case upon a selected number of the merchandising trays positioned on the display shelf.